Naruto The Waysider
by 7054
Summary: After being attacked at a young age, the Kyuubi transports Naruto to the planet E.D.N.III where the snow pirate group the Waysiders take him in. takes place during Naruto pt.1 and before and during Lost Planet 2


Naruto the Waysider

This is my first attempt for a written fanfiction so please be gentle. Oh yeah. I do not own naruto, lost planet, or any material present in this story that is not mine. Which is everything so far.

################################### ###################################

Six year old Naruto was running. Running for his life from the crowd that seemed hellbent on trying to hurt him. 'Or kill' the voice said. Naruto grimaced, the voice had always been with him since an early age. Or at least an even earlier age. It would pop in and out of his thoughts and Naruto could easily see that the voice was, although annoying, was one of the few things that helped keep him sane. He heard a sound reminiscent of someone hming.'I suppose I do.'

He shook his head now was not the time to think about the voice. He had an angry mob trying to hu- kill him. 'Now if I take a left here 10 seconds before the mob I can hide in that cardboard box that's hidden behind the trash cans.

Now to those that knew Naruto they would be surprised that Naruto was able to calculate the time needed to effectively hide himself. But they simply did not know Naruto. In truth, no one truly knew Naruto, not even the old man. He had decided that he should keep his abilities hidden. Not because people would hate a smart 'demon' or to keep an element of surprise. So why did he play dumb? Because he wanted to.

'Now," he thought. He peeled a hard right about 11 seconds ahead of the crowd. Thus he had an extra second of despair as he saw that both the trashcans and the cardboard box weren't there. The thought that he was in the wrong alley came to him. But was dismissed almost immediately, he knew that this was the right place. The only option left was that some one had taken him.

He heard the mob round the corner. His options for this were extremely limited. Try one of the doors in the alley, attempt the 'wall-walk' he had observed many ninjas do, or turn and try to fight. He turned and all three options were discarded. Apparently, ninjas had joined the mob at some point. He instinctively backed up. Suddenly a tall figure with a white mask in the shape of a tiger stood in front of him.

A small smile adorned his face for a few seconds before a wave of suspicion hit him. He had no doubt on who sent it to him. The voice. It always helped him when he was in danger. And now was no exception. Naruto thought on why he should be wary of the ANBU. They usually protected him. His eyes widened. 'Because they usually shunshined in front of the crowd to hold them back.' He stepped back even more.

The ANBU noticed that, and underneath his mask he smiled. Now, the dreaded Kyuubi no kitsune would die. It realized that and was rightfully scared of him. After all, he was stuck in the form of a little boy. He never knew why the hokage let the boy live, but tonight, the evil that nearly destroyed Konohagakure would be finished. And finally the spirits of all those who died trying to stop it would be put to rest. Including his friends and family.

Naruto looked frightened, but in reality, he was only mildly spooked. After all, he (somehow he mildly thought) sensed the hidden ANBU waiting in the shadows. Suddenly his back was to the alley wall. Now Naruto was truly frightened. The hidden ANBU would soon appear and defeat the rogue and the mob. And who was he trying to kid? He was going to die.

Naruto had no idea that the voice aka the Kyuubi no kitsune was seething. First he finds himself on some crazy ass new world with the creatures called humans,' or as they refer to themselves here 'nin-gen' that can use weird ass abilities called 'jutsu' and still use swords and knives. Then 50 years later he hears that the weird ass mutations that some people have called 'Kekkai-genkai' where gifts from him and his kin who referred to as demons. Then he finds that some crazy ass human with hair like a chicken's ass can summon him and forces him to fight another human, who was much less crazy and like an ass than others he had encountered, that could control nature. So after a big fight he was somehow enslaved to the man. Or that's how he acted. Truth was, he just wanted to sleep a lot so he let the human think he was in control.

Then, after nearly 40 years of sleep, he gets woken up by the exact same chicken-ass head as before and told to destroy a town. Well after 40 years of sleep he was hungry so he went with it. Next thing he knows he's trapped in a little human baby. Not only that but the boy that was supposedly containing the beast that was trying to kill them all (that wasn't true, he was just about to leave after fighting the giant toad, he would just leave if the seal was broken) but the humans had enough gall to say that the boy was the 'demon' himself. Truly the stupidity of humans was infinite.

Not only all that, but now they were trying to kill him! That was crossing the paper thin line of how kyuubi would react. Normally he would leak some of his power into the boy, but not today. The reason was that the tug that his home had was much stronger then normal. This meant he could go home. And that was what he planned to do. He smirked. Plus baggage. Mentally he shouted to Naruto, "Kit, hold on to your lunch!."

Naruto had no idea what was happening. First the voice shouted at him with a lot of enthusiasm. The kind that came from him when he sent him ideas for pranks. He knew something bad/good was about to happen so his face went even paler. The Anbu seemed to misunderstand why though because he turned his back on the 'demon boy' to announce to the crowd.

"Look, the demon cowers before us, he knows his end has come!", he turned back to the boy and shouted to the heavens, "DEATH TO THE DEMON!" and brought the katana down to decapitate the boy. Suddenly though a red energy burst forth from the boy and the Anbu immediately fell into the fetal position to cry and beg for mercy.

One of the ninja in the crowd was an elderly hyuga and so when the boy began radiating large amounts of chakra he immediately activated his byakugan. And he nearly had a heart-attack. The energy, for it was not chakra, was not demonic. He knew that because he had once been on a mission to demon country and had fought demons. But this was not a demon nor its chakra. It was something entirely new. It frightened him. What frightened him even more was when the energy that had by then enveloped the boy had taken on the form of a fox. Not a big one by the standards of the kyuubi, but about as big as a horse.

By this point, he was one of the few people left. He saw that a number of chunnin, who were too young to have fought the kyuubi, ready themselves to fight. He tried to warn them, but it was too late. They leaped right into a fire that the fox breathed out. All that remained was charred bones. Then he saw another person running towards them.

Then the beast looked at the him. Its lips slowly peeled back revealing reddish-orange teeth. It looked to much like a smile for his comfort. Then it began to dissolve. At this point, the poor Hyuuga's mind failed him and he slipped into unconsciousness.

When Naruto had sensed another anbu and he did not move to stop the tora, Naruto thought that the other Anbu wanted him dead too. Naruto was wrong. Said anbu was none other then Kakashi Hatake. And he wanted nothing to do with the crowd except stopping them and sending them to Ibiki and Anko and the rest of the Interrogation Department. After all, he heard there was a new batch of trainees and they needed practice dummies. The living kind.

But then, his partner for the night, Tora, had attacked him and tied him up in special anti-chakra rope. Luckily, Tora had never been too good with knots and he was able to break out relatively quickly and rushed to help Naruto. Only to see the mob in shambles. Some were running away, others were laying down and sobbing. That didn't bother him. Most citizens of Konoha were cowards he would be afraid of gennin. What did bother him was the flak jacket of a higher ranked chunin crying and begging for forgivness.

At that sight Kakashi high-tailed it to Naruto. He was just in time to watch the chunnins failed attempts to finish Naruto. He barely noticed the hyuga. All he saw was a great red fox. He prepared to fight for his life. Then he noticed something. It was falling apart. He watched as the great red tail that had been swinging behind it break off mid-swing. It fly for a few feet before bursting into pieces. He watched out of the corner of his eye as it totally disappeared.

The fox finally seemed to notice him and turned towards him. 'Damn it Naruto,' He thought 'why the hell did you let kyu...'. The thought stopped as the fox seemed to start shrinking. 'good.' he thought. 'Now I can take Naruto to hokage-sama to check the seal and explain to him how a rookie ANBU managed to beat one of Konoha's strongest ninja.'

That thought stopped as well as the fox was now the size of the small boy. He smiled slightly as he walked forward to collect Naruto. Perhaps after this, Sarutobi would finally let him adopt Naruto. He smiled at that thought. Then for the third time that night his thoughts were interrupted by the fact the small fox was getting to small even for even a new born. In a fit of emotion, Kakashi threw himself towards Naruto only to hit the wall as the form of the fox/Naruto disappeared totally.

He couldn't believe it. He had failed Minato. He had failed. He looked up as he heard a small moan. He looked and saw the form of the hyuga. His face hardened underneath his mask. At least, he could get a full account of what happened up to that moment. And at that moment everyone who was member of that mob who was still alive wished they would be sent to Ibiki and Anko.

################################## ##########################################

Well, this is the beginning of my first story, Naruto the Waysider. This is the first time I've written something so... you know what, don't be gentle. Give me the honest to god truth. Is it a good story? Do you like it? Is anything wrong? Tell me... Please?


End file.
